Somewhere Out There/Negaduck's Group's Plan Against Darkwing
(Meanwhile, back at Negaduck's group's lair, Okino and Kokiri sighed as they continued their work on the two robots. Oh, the horror; Them two simple toy makers forced to do work for evil. And how will things get worse? Their question got answered the hard way as the door opened up. The couple turned to see Negaduck's group at the door, giving out an evil grin. What do they want now, they wondered) Negaduck: Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Witherspoon. (Negaduck's group chuckled wickedly, causing Okino and Kokiri to look at them tensely. The dark duck held his cape out dramatically) Negaduck: Allow us to present.... (Negaduck moved his cape to reveal someone. To Okino and Kokiri's shock, there is Kiki, now untied and ungagged, being held by Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four) Negaduck's group: Your charming daughter. Okino and Kokiri: (Shocked) Kiki! Kiki: Mom! Dad! (She struggled to move then frowned at Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four before stomping on Megavolt's foot. The electric rat screamed in pain, along with an annoyed Vanitas and Demidevimon and a concerned Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack, forced to release the girl) Megavolt: (Angrily) Ouch! You little rascal! That hurt! (Kiki didn't hear him as they rushed over to hug her parents, shedding tears of sadness) Kiki: (Crying) Oh, Mom! Dad! (Sniffles) I thought I’d never find you! Okino: (Comforting Kiki) There, there there, there, my dear. I'm all right. Kokiri: (Comforting Kiki) Oh, we were so worried about our little girl. Hunter J: (Pretending to sniffle) Awww, how sweet. Negaduck: (Pretending to sniffle as he uses his handkerchief to pretend to wipe the fake tears off his eyes) I really love tearful reunions. Myotismon: (Mockingly) So do I. Vanitas: But, who would be so heartless to ruin this? Demidevimon: Yeah! Negaduck’s group, Vanitas, and Demidevimon: (Darkly) We would. (Hunter J then takes Kiki by her arm) Hunter J: Come along, my dear. Kiki: (In horror) Oh, please! Please! (She struggled as Hunter J took her out of her parents’ arms, much to Okino and Kokiri’s horror) Kiki: Mom! Dad! Okino and Kokiri: (Shedding tears as Kiki was being pulled away from them by Negaduck’s group, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four) Kiki! Kokiri: Oh, please, Negaduckie! Okino: Spare our daughter! Negaduck: (Angrily) It’s not “Negaduckie,” IT’S NEGADUCK!!!! Hunter J: Now, now. Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four will take good care of her and the seven female captives. Myotismon: (Threateningly) That is, as long as we have no further delays. (Okino worriedly picked up his wrench. He and Kokiri knew that the villains would harm the girls if they delayed in the work any longer. Suddenly, Okino and Kokiri got confused) Kokiri: (Confused) Wait, seven female captives? Okino: (Confused) You mean...? Hunter J: Yep. Myotismon: Now get back to work! Okino: Yes, yes. M-My wife and I will finish it. Kokiri: Oh, just don't hurt those girls. Negaduck: Remember, it must be ready… Tonight! (And with that, he slammed the door shut, locking the cell and going with Myotismon and Hunter J. Now Okino and Kokiri must cooperate fully if they valued both Kiki and even Gosalyn, Morgana, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette's lives, even though they never met Gosalyn, Morgana, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette yet. Speaking of which, in the dungeon, Kiki was near a cell that Gosalyn, Morgana, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette, untied and ungagged, yet angry, are in. Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four are trying to shove her in but she is struggling to stop them from doing so) Kiki: (Angrily, fighting Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four) Stop! Let me go, you ugly, old things! (Ignoring her, the six criminals finally succeeded in pushing Kiki into the cell before closing the door and locking it) Demidevimon: Ha! That'll hold you! Kiki: Help, let us out! Let us out! Megavolt: (In a sing-song voice) I don't think so, little girls! (Vanitas impatiently cleared his throat to Megavolt, making him add something else in his sentence) Megavolt: (Flatly) And Vanitas' soon-to-be bride. Quackerjack: And this cell won’t let you, Morgana, cast a spell. Not even to escape. (Then he pulls out his Mr. Banana Brain doll out) Quackerjack: (To Mr. Banana Brain) Right, Mr. Banana Brain? (High-pitched voice) I know exactly what you mean, Quackerjack. (Vanitas then turned to Kairi) Vanitas: And don't worry. Once your old husband is out of the way, and Negaduck’s group become rulers, you and I will be engaged. (Kairi got confused at first and then slowly realized) Kairi: (Confused) Wait, you mean…? Demidevimon: That's right! Married! (Vanitas glared at Demidevimon) Vanitas: Did I ask you to answer for me? Demidevimon: (Timidly and nervously) Oh. Sorry, Vanitas. (Vanitas then turned to Kairi with an evil smirk) Vanitas: But like Demidevimon said, we will be married. Kairi: (Angrily) Never! (She punched Vanitas squarely in the face, shocking Demidevimon, the Fearsome Four, and the captives. Vanitas recovered and after wiping some blood off his nose, went up to her in anger) Vanitas: (Furiously, grabbing Kairi’s face by her cheeks) I will make you show some respect to me! (Getting scared, Kairi started to cry softly, and tears began shedding from her eyes down her cheeks and Vanitas' fingers as the captives got concerned. Vanitas noticed) Vanitas: (Sneeringly, then in a sad, sarcastic, mocking tone) Aw, what's the matter? You're crying, aren't you? I feel so sorry for you, my dear. Namine: (Angrily) She's scared! Morgana: (Angrily) Shame on you! Olette: (Angrily) Shame! Xion: (Angrily) Yeah! Aqua: (Angrily) Have you no heart?! Vanitas: (Laughing) If I had a heart, I would be moved by her sad tears. (Then he turned to the teary-eyed Kairi) Vanitas: Don't forget, we will get married! (Turns to the captives) And none of you all think of trying to escape, for this cell is escape-proof besides magic-proof like Quackerjack said. Quackerjack: (In annoyance) And Mr. Banana Brain! Vanitas: (Scoffs) Him, too. Whatever. Gosalyn: (Angrily) You jerk! (Quackerjack smirked and kissed her on the beak lips, making her groan and spit in disgust, and he, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Megavolt, along with Demidevimon and Vanitas, who released Kairi's face, walked to the door) Kiki: (Angrily) We won't let you or your bosses get away with this! Demidevimon: (Sneeringly) Oh, sorry, We already did, so far. Bushroot: Consider this a hotel room you can stay in forever. Liquidator: Except with limited catering, except Kairi, who will be fed by Vanitas on his good terms, that is. Megavolt: And especially some lightbulbs to keep you company. Quackerjack: (Sneeringly) So, enjoy your stay forever! (Then with that, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four slammed the door shut and were gone. Gosalyn glared angrily at the Fearsome Four, Demidevimon, and Vanitas's direction and stuck her tongue out at them while Aqua comforted the girls) Aqua: (Comfortingly) Don't worry. Darkwing and Sora’s groups will come and save us. (Wiping her tears away, Kairi nods in agreement) Kairi: I know. I believe in them, especially Sora. Kiki: I wonder if Tombo and Jiji will come and rescue me too? Gosalyn: (Positively) Of course they would. Kairi: And I can't wait to be in Sora’s arms again. Xion: Me too, but with Riku. Namine: Me three with Roxas. Olette: Me four with Ven. Aqua: And me five with Terra. (Then, in Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Olette’s minds, they began singing) Kairi: Somewhere Xion: Out there Namine: Beneath the pale moonlight Olette: Someone's thinking of me Aqua: And loving me tonight (Back at Eggert Street, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Sora's groups arrived, and Sora’s group began singing in their minds too) Sora: Somewhere Riku: Out there Roxas: Someone's saying a prayer Ventus: That we'll find one another Terra: In that big somewhere out there Tombo: And even though I know how very far apart We are Darkwing: It helps to think We might be wishing Jiji: On the same bright star (Back in Negaduck’s group’s dungeon, the prisoners continued to sing in their minds) Kiki: And when the night's wind Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby Morgana: It helps to think We're sleeping underneath Gosalyn: The same big sky (In their imaginations, the four groups sang in their minds together) Groups: Somewhere out there If love can see us through Then we'll be together Somewhere out there Out where dreams comes true (Back in reality on Eggert Street, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Sora's groups then went back inside Darkwing’s group’s house. As for inside Negaduck’s group’s dungeon, the prisoners then went to sleep, hoping Darkwing, Launchpad, and Sora's groups will come and rescue them and Kiki’s parents. Meanwhile back above Negaduck’s group’s lair, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four had already presented the items they stole for Negaduck’s group, much to their delight) Hunter J: Ah, the uniforms! Myotismon: Oh, son, guys, we knew we could rely on you! Negaduck: Now…, (Inhales) You didn't forget anything? Demidevimon: (Laughing maniacally) No problem! Bushroot: We took care of everything! Megavolt: (Proudly) Got everything on the list! (However as he searches himself, the electric rat looked alarmed) Megavolt: (Alarmed) Uh-oh! Negaduck: (Suspiciously) What's wrong? (He and his group don't like how Megavolt just said “Uh-oh,” especially when he patted himself down. Even Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Demidevimon got nervous) Megavolt: (Patting himself down) The list, I know, I had it…. Negaduck: (Impatiently) Where is the list? Vanitas: (Flatly) Let us guess. You lost it? Liquidator: (Angrily) Now we'll get in trouble! Megavolt: (Nervously to Negaduck’s group) The list, yeah, yeah. Well, you see, it's like this. Quackerjack: (Nervously) Funny story. (Hoo boy, he and his animal partners are going to get it) Bushroot: We were at the toy store getting the uniforms. Liquidator: When we heard this loud “AWOO, AWOO!!” (Negaduck’s group gave odd looks to Liquidator, not understanding) Negaduck: We don't understand what you're getting at, Liquidator. (The evil duck, Myotismon, and Hunter J watched as their water-like dog henchman pretended to be a familiar regular dog. Vanitas rolled his eyes and finished for Liquidator, knowing what he's trying to say) Vanitas: There was a dog, we ran off. Demidevimon flew, however. We managed to get the prisoners in the bags and then the Justice Ducks chased us. (Hunter J and Myotismon respectively got shocked and angry suddenly) Hunter J: (Shocked) What? Myotismon: (Angrily) The Justice Ducks on the case?! (But Vanitas remained calm while Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four got scared) Vanitas: (Calmly pointing at Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four in an accusing way) Well, Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four were the ones who lost the list and got the Justice Ducks involved, not me. Demidevimon and Fearsome Four: (Shocked) What?! (They couldn't believe Vanitas is throwing them under the bus for this) Negaduck: (Angrily) Why you gibbering little…! (Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four yelped and cowered as Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J prepared to hit them, with Negaduck's face is red with fury, while Vanitas watched with an evil satisfied smirk, glad to see Negaduck letting him off the hook. But then the villain calmed down, his face become normal. He chuckles as he scooped Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four into his arms as if calmed down) Negaduck: (Smiling) Oh dear Demidevimon and Fearsome Four, you have been hanging upside-down and causing mischief for too long. (He was doing that as if forgiving them for their mistake, but he secretly winked at Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas, who smirked evilly in agreement) Quackerjack: (Hopefully) Wow, you're not mad? Megavolt: (Chuckling) You seem to be taking it well. (Negaduck’s group takes the five to the back. For a moment, it looks like the five crooks will be all right after all…. That is until a familiar bell sound is heard, causing Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four to scream in horror. They are being picked up by Lucifer and struggled frantically. The enormous cat is going to eat them, punished by Negaducks’s group for their, Vanitas, and Demidevimon’s screw-up, all because of Vanitas ratting them out) Bushroot: (Frantically) Not us! Liquidator: (Frantically) No, stop you big furball! Demidevimon: (Frantically) Please, don't! (Lucifer puts him, Liquidator, Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quackerjack in his mouth, preparing to eat them) Megavolt: (Whining) Open up, open up! Come on! Quackerjack: Let us out!! (Meanwhile, Negaduck’s group turned away, with Negaduck rubbing his head while groaning in fury. Now the evil duck, the vampire, the evil woman, and the dark boy got a bigger problem. The Justice Ducks will most likely track them down and will get in the way again!) Myotismon: (In despair) Oh, those idiot Justice Ducks. Hunter J: (In despair) I especially despise and loathe them. Negaduck: (In despair) How dare they poke their noses into our wonderful schemes and mess everything up! (Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four frantically fight to get out of Lucifer’s mouth) Megavolt: (Struggling to get out) Let us out! Let us out! (The cat just pokes them back with one claw) Demidevimon and Fearsome Four: Help!!! Vanitas: (Angrily) Ugh! I mean, I could see the insufferable grins on their…. (Hits his head against the wall) Smug faces now, especially when I'm so close to marrying the wife of one of Dorkwing Duck’s partners! Why…. (However, Negaduck’s group began grinning) Vanitas: (Noticing) I take it you have a plan? Myotismon: (Chuckling cruelly) Yes, yes, I can just see it. Hunter J: (Cruelly) Of course, perfect! (They chuckled evilly a bit and then whispered in Vanitas’ ear, and when they finished, Vanitas smirked evilly at their plan) Vanitas: (Calmly) Good idea. (Negaduck’s group then turned to Lucifer) Negaduck: Lucifer, release those idiots. Vanitas: (With an evil smirk) Dinner's cancelled. Demidevimon and Fearsome Four: (Frantically) We're too young to die, stop! (Lucifer frowns a bit, he was hoping for a big meal all day. Still, the cat reluctantly spit his five preys out, causing Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four to groan in disgust and pain upon hitting the floor. That hurts and the cat’s saliva is gross. Negaduck’s group went up to Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four, smiling) Myotismon: Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack, you delightful maniacs. Negaduck: Especially Demidevimon. Hunter J: You presented us with a singular opportunity. Demidevimon and Fearsome Four: (Hopefully after rubbing the last of the saliva off of them) Really? Negaduck: Yes. (With an evil smirk) And Fearsome Four, you will be one step closer to your special reward. Fearsome Four: Yay! (But then they got confused) Bushroot: But what's the plan? (Vanitas whispered to Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four in a huddle on the plan, and Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four gave evil smirks in agreement) Megavolt: Good idea, Vanitas! Quackerjack: A very splendid idea indeed! Hunter J: (Mock sympathy) Poor Justice Ducks. Negaduck: (Seriously and darkly) Oh, they’re in for a little surprise! Myotismon: (Darkly) Indeed! (He, Hunter J, and Negaduck all got wicked grins on their faces) Coming up: After studying the list they found, the heroes discover the way to Negaduck's group's lair's location. Then they head for the Guttrap Bar to find a way there. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies